


A third Teratophilia Sacrifice.

by lovemutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, OC, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, She is technically hermaphroditic and not intersex, Trans Character, alien - Freeform, hard 2..explain, hermaphroditic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: For the lesbians, this time!Icka has a crush on her best friend Mei. That's fine, even normal, but it doesn't stop the guilt when she fantasizes about the little human... Things get worse when her hormonal cycle comes around, or as it's less formally known, her 'heat'. And then, things get worse. Can't a girl just crank it in peace?!
Relationships: Mei Amari (OC)/Icka (OC)
Kudos: 10





	A third Teratophilia Sacrifice.

Icka didn’t expect her ‘time’ to show up so soon, she was certain she was still about two weeks out-- She thought to herself that, maybe, she didn’t get the dates right because they were hard to translate into time on the ship, or maybe outside interference caused it to start early-- They did just visit that planet during its spring…

Regardless, she wished she had more warning, because right now she was standing in her office, pressed against a desk with her down puffed out like she was a cotton ball, furiously trying to convince herself to at least lock the door as she stroked herself with filed talons, barely braced on the metal. She was so sure she was going to just fall over soon, her strong legs threatening to just give out every time she managed to get herself close and disrupting the whole thing. This sucked, she hated it, and she needed to stop and at least lock the door before someone came in! But she didn’t, she couldn’t, she could feel her entire body burn and she just wanted to find release once before she had to pry herself out of her office to a better, safer location. She should have seen this coming, she woke up with some...discomfort.

The worst of this was the… fantasies. Icka wasn’t afraid to admit that she had a sexuality, that was natural, but she still found it unnerving to imagine her best friend… On her knees… L-Licking… Oh, her stomach felt like it was in knots as the avian tried to lean back to stop herself from peeking down expectantly, as if Mei would ever…

She felt so bad for fantasizing about her best friend like that, guilty and downright dirty, but she reasoned that it was just where her brain went since Mei was such a big part of her life. It wasn’t that Mei bragged about her sexual exploits, or that she was strong enough to pick up Icka even though she outweighed the private by a hundred pounds, or that she would lick her lips as often as possible since Icka embarrassingly admitted that she thought it was attractive... That tongue would feel fantastic right now-- No, Icka, no!

The avian cooed to herself as she tried to banish the thought of Mei on her knees as her shaking, dulled talons pressing down gently on her feathers. She was still fighting with herself on whether or not she should lock the door, or move to her room, but she was struggling with every passing second to keep up the back and forth with herself. After all, she was already here, right?

Oh, she was going to regret this terribly, she knew it, but she tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety that was already starting to mix with the guilt she held of sexualizing her best friend like this, closing her eyes tightly as she pressed her large talons into her shorts and cupped herself. She was well aware as to just how ‘mysterious’ her anatomy was in comparison to others, though Icka wasn’t aware of it until she started training to be a medic. No one else seemed to be actively aware of it, the first time she… with someone on this damned ship, by the ancestors, she could barely find her way around anything.

Despite her mind wandering, finding mundane things to focus on in a last ditch effort to draw herself away from, uh, herself, Icka wasn’t any closer to giving up. In fact, she let out a hefty sigh, leaning farther back onto her desk as she drew her filed talons over her slit, one of her legs jerking involuntarily and almost sending her flying towards the ground. Icka stifled an embarrassed call, opening her eyes and staring at the door in paranoia that someone heard the mild shuffling and would be oh-so-curious. Despite her fear someone would walk in, something she’d kept this entire time, she still straightened her hand, pressing the tips of her fingers against herself with another quiet sigh. 

Okay, she was doing this. She stroked herself silently, almost biting her own tongue a few times with sharp teeth in an attempt to stay silent, trying to beg her own body to hurry it up so they could get out of here-- Yes, she was plenty eager to do this, but she wouldn’t have her own stupid cycle the pleasure of a ceremony, nor a locked door or any fantasies. It didn’t seem to matter though, she had heat pooling in her belly, her legs were shaking, and she felt a nudge against her fingers finally. With a relieved sigh, Icka shakily hooked a her thumb talon over the waistband of her shorts and tugged the front of them down, the rest of her fingers still poking and prodding until she spread her slit. Icka couldn’t hold back her sigh of relief as her member took no time taking advantage of the new room, sliding all the way out from her slit and pressing against her shorts. She wouldn’t usually wear clothes at all, you know, everything was well covered by her feathers, but… Things had a habit of making an appearance if she didn’t wear shorts around this time.

Embarrassing, that’s what it was, incredibly embarrassing to be so pent up over nothing but a damn hormonal cycle, already so ready for nothing. She ached so badly, and despite how she could feel her cheek feathers fluffing in her shame, she still moved her hand quickly to curl her fingers around herself, wincing as she bit off a quiet groan. Icka slid her hand down until the plumage of her wrist laid flat against her stomach, and she buried her face into the crook of her arm as she fell back on her desk.

It was hard to maintain any sort of pace at all, but she managed to keep from ripping her own dick off in a fervent attempt to get off, which was definitely a plus. Still, she wasn’t exactly going slow, hips rocking up against her hand as she fought off an array of breathy sighs and groans, and yet she still felt like she couldn’t get anywhere, stuck on her now messy desk and thrusting into her own clenched talons like it would do much. This, this was her body’s own punishment for her lack of care in how she did this, and she knew it.

Icka hissed as she ran her talons over her tip a few times, bringing a taloned foot up to brace on the edge of the desk as she peered down at herself with half-lidded eyes, sitting up on her elbow. She knew she needed more, of course she did, it was her ‘time’, but this was what she had since she was too bratty to walk to her room, just her hand and… And… Oh, she was a monster, but the longer she got wrapped up in her own head, chasing release, the less control she managed to keep her thoughts under, and she found herself focused once more on how Mei’s hands would feel and-- Oh, she was terrible, just terrible, but no doubt her hands would do all the right tricks, wouldn’t they?

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in an attempt to dissuade her fantasies from popping back up, but it was all in vain. Of course it was, she couldn’t have just one normal jerk-it session without Mei’s gorgeous little face making an appearance, could she? It was because of the role she held in Icka’s life, but that didn’t make the shame any less as the avian imagined her friends’ hands spreading her legs, one hand pushing fingers into her, the other shooing Icka’s hand away-- She was a bad person for this-- Mei’s hands were calloused, and Icka arched her back subtly at the thought of the Earthling’s palm curling around her cock, stroking. She couldn’t catch her moans this time, and winced as she heard it echo in her room, embarrassment hitting her yet again as she strained her ears for a sign someone heard her.

Even that didn’t stop her, though, and she tightened her grip just a touch as she peaked towards the door, feathers shaking as she finally started getting somewhere. She thought she was in the clear after a few grueling moments of silence, and she was happy for that-- Until a knock.

“Hey,” A voice called from outside, and Icka felt her blood turn cold as she tensed, hand stuttering but not stopping as she realized, with horror, that Mei was just on the other side of her door, “You good in there, doc? Sounds like you’re reading over my files again!” She joked. Shame was an understatement, and despite the guilt Icka continued to drag her hips towards her hand shakily as she replied, voice just as jittery and breathy as you’d expect.

“Yeah, just… just found…” Her head was so foggy, she couldn’t even think of a convincing lie, “It’s not-not a g-good time, Mei!” She finally called back, sitting up on her desk as if bracing herself to jump up was going to do anything to cover up what was happening if Mei walked in. It was bad enough that the sound of her voice already dragged the medic a little closer to the edge, she didn’t need the stress and guilt of actually being seen-- that might be too much, actually.

“You sure? Don’t need help?” Mei asked. Icka knew that tone, and it made her shiver a bit, because Mei was teasing. She knew something was up, didn’t she? Oh, that little--

“I’m sure.” Icka replied quickly, though she did so through clenched fangs, her hips thrusting forward and nearly knocking her right off the desk, “I’ll see you later, just…” Just leave, holy shit, please please please leave because--

“Right, catch ya later, Doc.” Mei said, tapping on the door again before her footsteps were heard, leading away from the door. Not a moment too soon, as well, because Icka barely had time to feel the relief before she smacked a taloned hand over her mouth to stifle her loud cry as she came, foot slipping from the edge of the desk and sending her a little wobbly over the edge. She barely caught herself on her shelf, hunched over and whimpering to herself as she ruined forgotten papers on the floor with her mess-- at least it wasn’t her flooring, though. Hard to explain that to the Major. 

After a few seconds, Icka finally stood up, legs still shaking and once again threatening to send her tumbling on the ground, and she silently fixed herself back up, tucking herself back into her shorts and deciding to clean up her office a bit before actually getting work done-- And then she groaned, in frustration this time, bringing her clean hand up to her face in annoyance as she felt heat pool in her belly again. It was one hell of a recoup time, at least.

Alright, forget cleaning, just lock the office so no one can get in, go to the room. That was fine. The office was an issue for later-Icka.


End file.
